Videos captured by hand-held cameras often contain significant camera shake causing the video to be blurry. Restoring shaky videos not only requires smoothing the camera motion and stabilizing the content, but also demands removing blur from video frames. It is difficult, however, to remove blur from video frames using existing single or multiple image deblurring techniques.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.